fantasy_cultures_and_religions_eu4fandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy C
This is the lore of the other mod I am making, Fantasy Cultures and Religions Map. First Age (1-700 AKA "Age of Beginnings" The world Terra was created by lesser Gods such as Xivala who were created by The Watchmaker. These Gods had created sentient mortal races in order to grow their own power as a God. The mortal races however, had free will, and with it came rebellion. Cults sprung up worshipping the idea of destruction, shortening it to Desra, the name caught on and soon a new branch of gods were created.... The Evil gods. This age from about 1-100 is marked by competition between the first races, Elves Dwarves Men (and halflings, although they were isolated in England). Leading to the rise of cults and evil nations Desra had become a power, however knowing that the current mortals are fickle beings, created much more reliable destructive mortal races... Convincing Rakast that a being such as dragons would force his followers to give their proper share to their god (Rakast), they had created creatures more powerful, more armored, faster, more agile, and smarter than the current mortals. These beings had wreaked havoc on the established tribal kingdoms. This had been followed by other races such as Goblins. While the previous tribal kingdoms had armies, they were used to pitched battles, agreements, and treaties. The Goblins and other races had just destroyed and taken over anything that they could. Civilization had been ill-prepared. Furthermore, new races created by biology rather than by the gods had threatened to destabilize the old order. In one remote corner of the world, in the realm of Europa, specifically the region known as Italy, two brothers were born and raised by wolves. Romulas and Remus had begun to build on top of 7 hills a city, which was then named Reme after Romulas' sudden death. Xivala specifically, had persuaded Remus that he needed to start the foundation of an empire to reestablish order in the world.... Thus leading to the Second Age. Second Age (700-1300 "Age of Reme") (still being made, lore might change.) Remus, granted immortality by Xivala, began to make an empire designed on fighting corruption and bringing order. Reman armies swiftly conquered Italy France, the Balkans, Spain, and Britain. Italy had been annexed easily, as the states were undeveloped and warring each other. The well-Disciplined armies of Reme had easily beaten them. With Italy, the other regions were overpowered. Unlike other empires like Velan, Reme had vigilantly fought corruption and not faced the problems of administrating a large empire. The halflings of Britain, had willingly become vassals for protection after the long wars against invading goblins and other races following Desra that had appeared without warning. However, the Eastlands would not be taken quite so easily. The empire would soon start to face problems with corruption as it expanded into the Middle-East. The Remans faced heavily casualties from attrition and the guerilla warfare of the races there, however Reme pushed on, still the undisputed master of the humans and champion of Xivala. Reme, it appeared, had the adaptability for a known-world conquest, however cultists and rebels that hated the empire would begin to embrace everything the empire was not, which also meant embracing chaos. Reme would suddenly be faced with a new enemy, the Chaos Knights of Vogh. Vogh followers started to militantly oppose Reme, however despite this Reme looked as though it could still last centuries. It was however, these Vogh followers mixed with others that tried to siege Reme. Remus, not wanting to die, fled only to be caught and assassinated. With Remus dead, the empire that had been ran absolutely by Remus would fall to pieces. First corruption grew, this led to less taxes, smaller armies, and less enthusiastic wars. The tribes that had been conquered had retaken their lands and started to expand into the empire. With the empire falling apart, the generals of the Reman military had taken the chance to take parts of the empire, leading to the kingdoms of Gaulla, Germanica, Albion, and Hispanola to break free. Italia and Constantine would break further in order to administer it with Italia soon falling to infighting. Constantine however would continue to rule and even attempt to restore order, with Byzantium becoming the biggest city of Europa. Third Age ( 1300-1700) "Age of Gods" With the fall of Reme, Xivala needed to create a new center authority for the Xivala nations to follow, especially with Vogh followers becoming a major religion. The bloodline of Remus had not died even though he did, and the descendants would be heralded as the rulers of all Xivalan nations. Other gods, seeing the rise of Xivala with Reme, had started to worry about the God's plans, and if they ultimately ended with their death, even other benevolent gods such as Highalos. This was just minor rumors though, as Xivala and Vogh had been the focus of world affairs. Vogh, with followers mostly in Reme's farthest provinces in Africa and the Middle East, had been fragmented and without purpose as their enemy, the Reman Empire, had been destroyed. However, the signaling of holy wars against Vogh specifically by Xivala had been a rallying call for Vogh followers. The destruction of the Crusades would remain mostly in Europe and the Vogh lands. In comparison the next threat would come as a complete surprise. Grimm Age (1600-1700 ) While not a age marked on the calenders like the Third age which this takes place during, this would completely change the world. Grimm, had become hopeful with the Reman empire that they may become technologically advanced and orderly to completely get rid of death, or at least get rid of it enough that he would finally be at peace. When Reme fell and the world seemed to go backwards, Grimm had been enraged how the mortal races would fight and try to change things, only for everything to be the same as it always has been. Grimm had been thoroughly convinced that getting rid of death through mortal races would be impossible... Grimm had started with mortal followers turned into undead that looked like mortals with great capabilities in combat and due to the tendency to use scythes and kill for Grimm would become known as Grimm reapers. Their actual name however in the early days had been Death Knights, and would soon learn to raise the very dead as slaves. Grimm was going to kill himself by getting rid of mortals, and therefore eliminating death from the world. Starting in the north, the undead armies of Grimm had attacked Germanica, Gaulla, and Albion along with various peoples living in Rus. These kingdoms, united by the Crusades against Vogh, would bring everything they had to fight Grimm.... With no success. Luckily though, the entire world was already hearing about the devastation of the Crusades, so when the Grimm armies had ripped through Europa like a scythe, Vogh and other gods and the nations following them had banded together in an attempt to defeat the Grimm armies. The combined armies of the world simply weren't enough however. When one person died, they would become a servant of Grimm, so as long as there were casualties on their side, the war would never end. This forced the defending kingdoms to adopt defensive strategies. The necromancy had been the most powerful part of Grimm's army, however it ended up being a double edged sword. The introduction of magic would, in the face of imminent death, be brought out and with the powerful mages and wizards capable of destroying armies without a single casualty, the Grimm war had started to turn back in the favor of the Coalition. Mages had been the head of most armies, and it came as little surprise to others when they ended up taking over many of the kingdoms. Grimm had been defeated, however in the aftermath undead had roamed the entire earth, and the rise of magic had transformed nations forever. Fourth Age 1700-2100 "Age of Mages" Magic had grown out of control. Marvin, the god of magic, had been opposed by Xivala who saw him as a threat, however Xivala was weak after the Grimm wars, and Marvin, as the god of magic, had been seen as the savior of the entire world. There were three primary ways the mages were dealt with. Either they had remained part of the military, which posed great risk to mage-based revolutions. Control over mages, although hard, had, ironically, with the use of magic trinkets been possible, and equally as risky. Thirdly, and most rarely, states would let the world decide naturally, which usually led to either of the former happening instead. Overall, as people started to forget about the devastation of the Grimm wars, resentment towards the mages grew. In 2000, a group of adventurers, through sheer luck, managed to kill a mage, with only one killed. People begun to believe that the mages were not invincible, and due to that particular mage, that spellcasters were corrupt. The burning down of Paris would mark the beginning of violant actions against mages that would end only after centuries of warfare through changes in governments. Fifth Age 2100-2300 "Age of Discovery" The mage wars had led to an enlightenment of sorts, but it was only beginning. Mages themselves had changed how people viewed the world, and in the midst of this, a new world would be discovered. During the Xivala Crusades, a Slaver nation had forced them to help in taking and burning Byzantium to the ground, Constantine had not been able to recover before a new nation, the Anatolian Empire, had destroyed them. With the passage to India (still recovering from Desra) blocked, Hispanolians had begun to search for a way around Africa, leading to the discovery of the New world. The New World had been lacking in population, with many tribes roaming it, however despite this a large nation stretching from Argentina to Florida with it's capital city El Dorado made of gold, struggling against the tribal threats in North Mexico and Argentina. On top of this, while the Atlantan empire did not know of the Grimm wars or anything else going on in Europa, they had still experienced the fighting of Desra, Rhaghda, Vogh, and Grimm with Xivala and others. They also had mages, which had quickly taken over the empire and used the famed Fountain of Youth to stay immortal, becoming gods among men. The Xivalan nations of Europa, did not like this heresy, and in one swift campaign of luck killed the mages in control of the Atlantan empire leading to infighting and it's own demise. They would continue to resist the Europeans anyways, who would only hold partial control over the New World, leading to an age of Piracy. Sixth Age 2300-2500 "Revolution Age" Innovation, Enlightenment, and a general questioning of the universe had started to become a hallmark of Europa, which led to people turning against Xivala. However, Xivalan Monarchs ruled the world, quite literally, and the mages, once a powerful force of the middle ages, had been in decline ever since, and now the Monarchs had taken towards ruling as Remus once had, with an iron fist. this didn't last long though, despite having full control over mages with magical trinkets in Gaulla, Peron, tired of wars period as the god of peace, and feeling threatened, would do something that others did not predict (it was against his very nature). Peron decided to wage a war, against the world. Inspiring people to resist tyrannical governments, Peron with help from Anetha had begun to cause unrest against the monarchs that would end with revolution. The coalition against it had managed to partially succeed but the resistance was growing. 2500 (Modern day) As great wars continue despite all the changes, the growing dissent of people, along with mage-killing gunpowder weapons, is threatening to overturn the entire balance of the world...